<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Strawberry || ChenJi by boos_pledis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24118384">Strawberry || ChenJi</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/boos_pledis/pseuds/boos_pledis'>boos_pledis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Writing Challenge Drabbles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Kisses, M/M, Mentioned Huang Renjun, Mentioned Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Mentioned Lee Jeno, Mentioned Mark Lee (NCT), Mentioned Na Jaemin, Not Beta Read, Slight markhyuck, We Die Like Men, soft, soft boyfriends, uwu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:08:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24118384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/boos_pledis/pseuds/boos_pledis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chenle tastes different. But a good different.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Writing Challenge Drabbles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>258</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Strawberry || ChenJi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fair warning: this was a writing challenge with my sisters and it's not my best, but it's the best I could come up with in an hour.</p>
<p>Follow me if you like it: <a href="https://twitter.com/heart_xiu">twitter</a></p>
<p>Enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The school hallway isn't empty, but it isn't exactly lively either. It's lunch time and fellow students hover around lockers for the daily gossip or sit against the wall to avoid the heat of the spring day outside. </p>
<p>Jisung stands behind his boyfriend, waiting for him to grab his Physics and Psych textbooks for next period. Jisung takes his time admiring Chenle's face. His cheeks are slightly pink, a natural color that was most likely caused by the uncomfortable humidity outside when he was in PE. His blonde hair falls into his chocolate brown eyes a couple of times to which he brings up a delicate index finger to swipe away. Jisung runs his eyes over the soft, cherry blossom pink lips, Chenle biting his lip in intense focus while he searches for the right books. </p>
<p>But it seems that Chenle's focus wasn't completely undivided seeing as he glances at Jisung and asks, "Ji, why are you staring at me?"</p>
<p>"You're pretty." Jisung blurts without hesitation and a subtle flush of heat settles over his own cheeks at the confession. Jisung is shy, but he can be very blunt when it comes to telling the truth, even if it does fluster or embarrass him. He's never been good at not admitting things. </p>
<p>Chenle chuckles softly then he's perking up. "Got you!" He says to the last textbook he needed, plucking it out of the locker and shoving it inside the bag.</p>
<p>Jisung's stomach grumbles in that moment and he looks at Chenle. "Lele, can we go to lunch now? I think I might die of hunger." </p>
<p>"Don't be so dramatic." Chenle rolls his eyes fondly and closes his locker. He turns to Jisung and gives him a small peck on the lips. </p>
<p>Jisung's caught off guard by the sweet gesture. He unknowingly licks his lips before asking, "What was that for?" </p>
<p>"Because I can?" Chenle giggles and shrugs sheepishly. </p>
<p>The taste of faint strawberry bursts on his tongue and he's addicted immediately. He wants to kiss Chenle again, wants to get another taste of whatever it is left on his lips. Jisung finds himself gulping with the urge to swoop down and steal a longer, less innocent kiss. But before he can carry out the plan, he's being pulled towards the cafeteria so they can grab their lunch and head outside. </p>
<p>The pair take trays and slide down the row of food assortments, Chenle's plate being half dessert and half actual lunch foods. Jisung picks up an apple, a thing of pasta mixed with chicken and pesto sauce, a bread roll, and beans. </p>
<p>Chenle glances over at his younger boyfriend's lunch tray. "Is that all your getting? We're you just complaining about being hungry?" </p>
<p>Jisung looks down at the tray. "This is enough to fill me out, I don't even know if I'll be able to finish it all. We don't all have the appetite of a bear that just got out of hibernation." </p>
<p>"What? This isn't a lot of food." Chenle looks at his own tray, the plastic filled to capacity with food items. </p>
<p>Jisung shakes his head and suddenly the yearning to kiss and taste Chenle's lips with a hint of fondness stirs in his chest. This time, he acts on it right away, stealing a kiss. Unfortunely, it's only a peck since there are more people in the lunch room and he doesn't want people noticing their moment. </p>
<p>Chenle's the one caught off guard this time, but he kisses back anyway. "Huh?" He says after a slightly dazed moment. </p>
<p>Jisung can only smirk and nod his head to where the lunch lady is waiting for Chenle to move up and pay. "Move, Lele. It's your turn." So they move and pay, then join their friends outside. </p>
<p>Donghyuck sits snuggled up to Mark, his head resting on his shoulder as he listens to Jaemin recount a story from his Anatomy class. Jeno sits beside Jaemin and listens in on the story as well, Renjun on Jeno's right and looking like he's half paying attention to the story as he types rapidly on his phone. </p>
<p>Chenle and Jisung join them and dig into their lunch, the taste of strawberry coating Jisungs lips. One lick is a reminder of the kisses shared, but Jisung knows he has to wait. Chenle isn't the type for PDA, excluding both of the previous kisses since Chenle initiated one and Jisung couldn't help himself the second time, but he's reigned in control since then and he doesn't want to make his boyfriend uncomfortable by bombarding him with the bubbling affection he has inside him. So he toughs out the rest of lunch and allows the faint strawberry sweetness on his lips to satisfy him for the time being. </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>They went to Jisung's house after school and they're currently studying on Jisung's bed. Chenle's laying down, taking notes from his Physics textbook while Jisung sits in his desk chair and finishes up his math homework. </p>
<p>Chenle's completely indulged in his Physics book, but Jisung can't quite focus on getting the rest of his math finished. A bit earlier he had noticed that the strawberry taste on his lips was gone. He wants to kiss Chenle again in hopes the taste will still be there, he's already associated it with Chenle and he can't stop thinking about pressing a hard kiss to his lips so that Chenle's taste will forever be imprinted on his lips. </p>
<p>Jisung sags back into the chair and sighs loudly. "Lele, let's take a break." Chenle glances at him once he finishes another paragraph of notes and nods, pushing away the notebook and textbook in favor of patting the bed in a silent command for Jisung to lay next to him on the bed. </p>
<p>Jisung complies obediently, getting up and flopping on top of his boyfriend. Chenle grunts. "I meant beside me, idiot, not on top of me." </p>
<p>The younger grins and looks up at Chenle. "Sorry, I didn't understand correctly I guess." He shrugs, but doesn't move shifting instead so that's comfortably on top of Chenle and not crushing him. </p>
<p>Chenle reaches inside his pocket and pulls out a tube of chapstick, rubbing a copious amount on his lips. "Is that what you've been using?" Jisung asks. </p>
<p>"What do you mean?" He rubs his lips together to smear the thick substance so it can reach every inch.</p>
<p>Jisung sits up. "When you kissed me, you were wearing chapstick?" </p>
<p>"Oh, yeah. I got bought it recently because my lips have been getting dry." Chenle explains himself and caps the tube, shoving it back in his pocket. </p>
<p>He moves up Chenle's body a bit and kisses him. It's unexpected on Chenle's part seeing as he just put on the chapstick. Jisung pulls away and looks Chenle directly in the eye as he licks his lips. "I like it." </p>
<p>"Really?" Chenle asks as his cheeks heat up with a soft pink.</p>
<p>Jisung just kisses him again. "Mhm." He hums into Chenle's lips. </p>
<p>Chenle accepts it this time, not surprised by Jisung this time. His lips are warm from the chapstick and the taste of strawberry is more prominent than ever. It drives Jisung crazy how satisfying the taste is yet he's still wanting more, like the internal hunger for Chenle's new taste only intensifies. </p>
<p>Multiple kisses are stolen, Jisung takes long kiss and small pecks. He shifts his body a bit so he can get a better angle, his tongue even riskily peaking out and sampling for itself. </p>
<p>Chenle makes little noises, he mewls and moans and squeaks softly as Jisung takes and takes and takes without pausing. The blush on Chenle's face has only grown, this time reaching his ears and coloring the tips a vibrant red.</p>
<p>Jisung pulls away and pants for air. Chenle takes in air as well, feeling as if he forgot how to breath because of the haze Jisung has put on him. As his lungs fill, Jisung catches his mouth once more, making this one long and slow and intense and passionate. </p>
<p>Jisung looks at what he did to Chenle, the older with a slightly hungry look in his eyes to match Jisungs and an angry red blush glaring at the culprit. "We should probably get back to studying, Lele." </p>
<p>Chenle clears his throat and shakes his head to break out of the daze, "um, yeah, you're-you're right. We should." And he picks up his books after regaining composure and refocusing on his books. </p>
<p>Jisung also resumes his math worksheet, but this time, he sits beside Chenle and constantly steals kisses from the strawberry tainted lips whenever he wishes and Chenle, well, he doesn't mind a bit. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>